


Sainthood

by TranquilRuins



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilRuins/pseuds/TranquilRuins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus sometimes regretted his jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sainthood

“Now, if you can just pacify the Reapers, we'll make you a Saint”

It had been a joke at first, an offhand comment that Garrus barely remembered. To tell the truth he hadn’t been expecting to survive the war. He had believed in Shepard, of course, but their enemies had just seemed… so powerful, so _above_ them, that they were in a completely different league. 

But of course Shepard was a women of miracles, and she’d actually done it somehow. He didn’t know what had happened after he’d left her on the ground, but he’d known she’d somehow pulled it off. He’d seen that massive green wave of energy as it passed over the ship, changing him, changing everyone. He’d seen the Reapers stop attacking, and start _helping_ instead. 

It was at that point however, that the cost of Shepard’s miracles finally caught up with her. She’d made it to the Citadel, but she never made it back down. They hadn’t even found a body, though they’d searched the giant space station from top to bottom when they’d finally been able to make it up there. 

Garrus knew, objectively, that it wasn’t his fault. He knew that he couldn’t have stayed on the ground with her, as injured as he was, that he would have only been a liability. He knew that he had no way of telling what would happen to his beloved Shepard after she’d kissed him goodbye, their last kiss, although neither had known at the time. Still, for some reason those joking words had come back to haunt him, and he thought he should have realised; should have known. 

To become a saint, first you have to die.


End file.
